


Wishbone:  Frank Adler (Gifted) x you

by captainofherheart



Category: Gifted (Movie 2017)
Genre: F/M, captainofherheart, frank adler au, frank adler fluff, frank adler romance, frank adler x reader, frank adler x you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-23
Updated: 2018-11-23
Packaged: 2019-08-28 00:01:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16712566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainofherheart/pseuds/captainofherheart
Summary: Breaking the wishbone on Thanksgiving brings a wish come true





	Wishbone:  Frank Adler (Gifted) x you

Thanksgiving dinner was a delicious success.  Roberta and Mary were busy cleaning the dishes and packing up the leftovers, while you and your boyfriend, Frank Adler, got dessert set up onto the table.  

Mary came bounding over and said, excitedly, “Look! Roberta gave me the wishbone!”

You smiled warmly at her and found yourself quite surprised when she handed it to you.

She looked at her uncle and a high pitched giggle came out of her, so unlike the little girl who was always seemed so much older than her age.  “I think you and Frank should have the honors.” 

You asked if she was sure and received a fast nod as confirmation.  She stood by watching, her hands twisted together beneath her chin, her eyes wide. 

You and Frank looked at each other in amusement and then closed your eyes to make your wishes.   _ Snap!  _ The bone cracked and you found yourself holding the larger part.  

Frank looked at you lovingly and asked, “Looks like you won.  What did you wish for?”

“I can’t tell you that, Frank.  It may not come true.”

He gave you a sweet smile then reached a hand into the pocket of his pants.  Roberta came over and stood behind Mary, placing her hands on the young girl’s shoulders.  She was practically bouncing. You had a feeling you knew what was coming next, but you were too in shock and overcome with emotions to think. 

“Well, I don’t know if this is what you wished for, but I know it’s been my wish for a while now.”

Frank pulled a small black velvet box out of his pocket and knelt down on one knee.  Your hands flew up to cover your mouth as your eyes darted between Frank, the diamond ring he just revealed, and the excited little girl practically squealing beside you.  

“Will you marry me?”


End file.
